Birth by Sea
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: When Sara vowed to be with Catherine "in sickness and in health" on their wedding day, she didn't expect being her wife's no-training-first-time midwife. But that's covered somewhere...right? [co-writer: dcmasters]
1. Relax

Birth by Sea

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**1. Relax**

"Aw! Come on, Cath!" Sara said as she packed a small bag. "It'll do you good to get away from all the stress. It's just a quiet little place along the beach."

"What about Lindsay?" Catherine asked, "And I probably won't be able to take more than a few steps on the beach."

"I've already arranged for your mom to take her," Sara said, packing a few emergency items, like blanket's and water into another bag.

Catherine sighed, knowing she'd lost her side of the discussion a long time ago. "Ok, but only for a few days."

"Two days at most," Sara said, dropping the bags by Catherine's feet.

"Have you packed my pillow?" Catherine asked, never getting any sleep without it.

Sara packed the pillow into the bottom of Catherine's duffel bag, along with a few changes of clothes. "Yes. It's on the bottom."

Catherine nodded. "I'll meet you at the car," she smiled, walking slowly outside, holding her back.

Sara shouldered the bags, walking out after her and locking the door after her. Throwing the bags in back, she opened the passenger side door for Catherine. "Feeling ok?"

"I feel fine," Catherine smiled, kissing Sara gently before getting in.

Sara smiled, helping her in and closing the door.

Catherine adjusted the seat so she was comfortable then relaxed back against it. "Mind if I sleep a while? This is the most comfortable I've been for weeks."

"Sure," Sara said as she pulled onto the road.

Catherine smiled, her hand resting on Sara's leg as she fell asleep.

Sara smiled back, squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

Catherine slept until they were minutes away. "Where are we?" she asked sleepily.

"Close to thee beach and our cabin," Sara answered.

"Did I really sleep that long? Sorry baby."

Sara smiled, bringing her hand up to kiss it. "It's ok. I knew how tired you were."

Catherine smiled, placing her free hand on her large bump. "I love you. "

"I love you too. How do you feel?"

"Calm. Like I have loads of energy, but that's probably all the sleep."

"Baby feels good? No scares?"

"Baby feels snug. We're good."

Sara smiled. "Good. We don't need anymore scares."

"The baby and I have already had stern words after last time."

"Good."

"It looks nice and calm around here. Not too many people."

"Yes, but..." Sara checked her phone. "We have no cell reception."

"Well, that's fine. We are going to relax so we could do with no calls and this little one isn't moving anywhere."

"Keep praying," Sara said. "But I did pack a few things for that just in case we need them."

"Oh, I will," Catherine smiled, stepping from the car taking in a deep breath of sea air.

Sara smiled, setting their bags inside the door before returning to help Catherine inside. "I tried to make sure there weren't many steps."

Catherine smiled. "It's lovely."

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek as she helped her inside.

Catherine sat on the sofa when they were inside, pulling Sara close. "What would you like to do?"

Sara shrugged. "We could go sit outside. Unless you want to stay inside."

"No, outside watching the waves is good."

Sara stood, helping her out to the deck, sitting her in a swing and sitting beside Catherine.

Catherine lay her head on Sara's shoulder. "I feel better already."

Sara wrapped an arm around her, resting the other on her growing belly.

Catherine placed a hand over Sara's. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Sara asked.

"All the false alarms, the stress..."

"But that wasn't your fault. It couldn't be helped."

"I know, but it hasn't been fair on you."

Sara nodded. "True, but we're in this together."

Catherine smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Catherine took a deep breath and sighed. "It smells so fresh."

"And peaceful with the waves crashing."

Catherine sighed once more. "I am so relaxed right now," she said, shutting her eyes. "This is just perfect."

"Should we go lay in bed? Would it be more comfortable?"

"Is that ok?"

Sara nodded, standing before helping Catherine.

Catherine lay down slowly. "Stay with me?"

Sara nodded, changing into something more comfortable before lying beside her.

Catherine held her close. "Just a few more weeks and you'll be a Mom."

Sara smiled. "It's unbelievable."

"I can't wait to bring up our child with you."

Sara hugged her gently, rubbing her stomach. "Our child... It's crazy."

"Yes, it is. I never thought I'd fall in love, or have another child."

Sara smiled, kissing her cheek. "I love you so much."

"We love you too."

Sara kissed Catherine's stomach over and over.

Catherine squirmed, giggling as she pulled Sara up to kiss her.

Sara smiled, kissing Catherine slowly.

Catherine returned the kiss, giving a soft moan.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, "I'll be back in a minute."

Sara nodded, sitting up.

Catherine smiled, making her way to the bathroom. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something was weird. Maybe it was just because she was so relaxed.

Sara rearranged the pillows on the bed as she waited.

Deciding she was ok, Catherine made her way back to bed, sitting up beside the brunette. "You're perfect."

Sara nodded. "You ok?"

"We are great," Catherine smiled.

The brunette hugged them close.

"Sara..."

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"I've got a knot in my back. Would you mind?"

Sara nodded. "Roll the other way. Where is it?"

"About halfway down," Catherine replied, rolling as instructed.

Sara lightly worked the knot.

"That feels so good..."

Sara smiled. "How's the pressure?"

"Perfect, like you. "

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, I just remember reading that lower back pain can happen as an onset before labor."

"I am very much not feeling like I'm going to go into labor."

"Still though. You can have onsets you've never had before."

"Sara, I feel fine. Honest."

Sara nodded. "Good. So, what else would you like to do?"

"I'm quite hungry."

"For what?"

"Cheese on toast."

Sara nodded. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so."

Sara ordered room service and pulled the cart in fifteen minutes later.

Catherine smiled, sitting at the end of the bed, as there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out. "I love thunderstorms."

Sara lit the candles on the cart. "I hope it doesn't last though."

"I'm sure it won't," Catherine smiled before beginning to eat.

Sara smiled, handing Catherine a bottled water.

Catherine smiled, sipping it as she ate. "Sara... I feel a bit..."

"Sick?"

Catherine nodded, then paused. "Ok, that definitely wasn't good."

Sara wrapped an arm around her. "What? What's wrong?"

Catherine took a few breaths to calm herself. "My water just broke..."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story has 5 chapters, ranging extremely in length.


	2. Unplanned Arrival

Birth by Sea

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**2. Unplanned Arrival**

Sara took a breath. "Oh, that's really, really not good," she said, running into the bathroom to grab some towels, laying them on the bed before helping Catherine lay down again. "But we're going to be okay. I promise."

Catherine grabbed Sara's hand tightly. "You promise?"

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek. "I promise. But I'm guessing if the lights are out then all the power is down. So we're going to have to do this ourselves." She bit her lip, looking away. Sara knew very little about this, but she would do whatever she had to.

"You mean we can't even get to a hospital?"

Sara kissed her cheek. "...Yes, but it's going to be okay."

Catherine gripped Sara's hand tight as a contraction hit her.

Sara held her hand tightly. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry," Catherine managed.

"No. What are you sorry for?"

"This wasn't meant to happen."

Sara kissed her cheek. "I know honey, but we can't just stop it. It's not your fault. I need to go grab my flashlight from the car, okay? I need to be able to see."

"I don't want you to go."

Sara hugged her gently. "Baby, I know. But I need to be able to see and I'm not going to dare hold a candle down there. I need to be able to see the the baby when time comes. I promise I'll be right back. It's better if I go now, while you're still a ways apart. Do you understand?"

Catherine gave a chuckle at Sara's candle comment and she nodded.

Sara ran out to the car, grabbing her kit and running back inside. She closed and locked the doors and all the windows, taking a candle with her into the bathroom and she came back to place a damp cloth on Catherine's forehead. "Hi."

"Hi," Catherine smiled, contraction now passed.

Sara wiped Catherine's face gently, setting the phone on the floor and replacing it with the lit candles. "You ok?"

Catherine nodded. "It's too fast."

Sara nodded. "It might just be a fast labor, honey."

"I love you," Catherine whispered before another contraction took over.

Sara held her hand tightly. "I love you too."

"I'm scared..."

"Of what, sweetie?" Sara asked, kneeling beside the bed, wiping the sweat from her face with the wet cloth.

"What if we need a hospital?"

"Honey, even if we could get to one, what if you don't need one? I know you're scared. I am too, but we have to stay positive."

"I really wish I had gas and air right now. It hurts so bad."

Sara nodded, holding her hand tightly.

After a few more violent contractions, Catherine spoke again. "Need...to...push..."

"Whoa! Now? It's barely been two hours," Sara spoke, grabbing her flashlight to go check.

"I need this baby out!" Catherine shouted.

Sara looked up. "I know. And, though I didn't read extensively, you are right, but you need to do this in stages. You need to stop when your contraction stops, ok?" Sara said, holding her hand.

Catherine nodded. "Don't worry about me. Just be there for the baby."

"I will, but like I said though, you shouldn't do this all at once because until the power is back, I can't call for an ambulance. But I promise I'll be here."

"I know, I remember with Lindsay."

Sara nodded. "Are you ok for half a minute while I wet this rag again?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Catherine replied, resting her head back.

Sara kissed her cheek, grabbing the rag and running into the bathroom. On her way back, she pulled a chair over, closing her kit and setting it on the chair and her flashlight on top, arranging it to she could see before going back up to wife Catherine's face gently, and resting the wet rag back on her head. "Still doing ok for the moment?"

Catherine nodded. "Why?"

Sara nodded. "Just asking. Maybe it was just fast for a few minutes. Either way, I have things set up so I can see."

As Sara finished her sentence, Catherine gripped the sheets, screaming as she pushed when another contraction came, more painful than the last.

Sara got back down where she could see. "Good, good honey, just remember to stop," she said. The head wasn't quite visable, but there was something coming.

Catherine pushed a little more, pausing when her contraction stopped, panting heavily.

Sara stood, going up to wipe her brow. "I can see something, but the baby's not quite visible yet."

Catherine nodded, her next contraction coming quicker, pushing again.

Sara quickly went back down to see.

Catherine continued to push wishing her contraction would ease.

"Whoa!" Sara exclaimed, seeing the child's head come into sight, though it looked more like a bubble.

"W-what's wrong?" Catherine managed through gritted teeth.

Sara looked up, smiling. "Nothing's wrong, honey. I can see it."

Catherine nodded, stopping again as the contraction eased, teeth still gritted in pain as she tried to breathe.

Sara held her hand, gently, kissing it. "You're really doing great."

Catherine gave a small smile. "I love you," she managed.

"I love you too," she said. "Well, based on what I can see, two more and we should have a baby."

Catherine nodded. "Are you ok?"

"Considering I'm doing this with no medical help, I feel ok. Scared that I'll mess up and nervous because I've never had to take care of a baby, but overall, excited."

Catherine smiled. "You'll... be great..." she managed as another contraction came.

Sara smiled, situating herself again. "Cath, do you think you can do it all at once right now? I know you're not really in a mood to talk, but we could try it."

Catherine screamed as she pushed the head out seconds later, panting. "Check... neck ok... no cord..."

Sara nodded, feeling around the baby's neck. "We're good, no wrap. Now just a little more," she said, placing her hands on either side of the head, knowing from what she read, she may have to pull very gently and carefully.

Catherine cried out as she pushed hard.

Sara very gently pulled, her arms ready to catch. "That's it. That's it. I'm right here," she said, grabbing the shoulders and continuing to tug. "Almost... Doing great."

Catherine gave a final push as the rest of the body followed, collapsing back against the pile of pillows.

Sara smiled, widely, catching their daughter before checking her over in the light. Hoping she remembered, Sara cleared the child's nose, hearing her cry as she held her. "Um, Cath, you should have one more little push to get the sac to come out. I know you're exhausted."

"Y-you haven't told me what we've got yet. B-boy or girl?" Catherine managed, body shaking.

Sara smiled. "We have a little girl. You feeling ok?"

Catherine smiled, nodding. "I'm fine," she whispered, managing another push.

Sara looked down. "Good. There we go. Now if the power would come back on," she said, sitting beside Catherine, handing their daughter to her, who, strangely, had only screamed once then was quiet.

Catherine held their daughter to her chest, tucking her inside her top. She stroked her cheek gently with a shaky hand, tears welling in her eyes.

Sara held them gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled, "She's perfect."

Sara smiled, stroking her cheek as she lights flickered back on. "Yes she is," she said, blowing out the candles and trying the phone. "Hey, we've got a dial tone," she said, calling for an ambulance.

Catherine closed her eyes, supporting their daughter. "Can't we stay here?"

Sara smiled, hanging up the phone. "Both of you need to be checked out and I have nothing sterile to cut the cord."

Catherine nodded. "I'm tired."

Sara nodded, unlocking the main door and putting things away before lying back beside her. "I know and we're all going to be ok."

Catherine rested her head against Sara's shoulder. "You were brilliant."

"Well, one of us had to be," she said, snuggling them close.

"Modest much?" Catherine smiled, dozing.

Sara smiled.

"She's quiet."

"True and that's a plus."

"As long as she's ok."

"Well, she looks healthy," Sara said.

"And beautiful, like you."

"And you."

Catherine smiled, falling into another light sleep.

Sara held them close, covering them up.

The baby held tightly to Sara's finger until the paramedics arrived forty minutes later, having trouble getting through the roads.

Sara opened the door wide. "Glad you guys could make it."

"Sorry there was some tree fall on the main road. How are Mom and baby doing?"

Sara looked over. "Great actually, but I have nothing sterile to cut with and I think they should still be checked out."

"No problem. We can do that. Lead the way."

Sara lead them inside, closing the door to block the wind. She walked over, gently shaking Catherine. "The paramedics are here."

"Too tired..." Catherine mumbled.

Sara smiled. "Then just hand her to me so they can check both of you over and cut the cord."

Catherine nodded, loosening her arms to let the baby go to Sara.

Sara carefully took their little girl from Catherine, handing her to a paramedic.

The paramedic smiled. "She's sweet," she said, cutting the cord.

"I know. And she doesn't really cry either."

"Really?" she asked, placing the baby down to check her over.

"Yeah, it's a little strange. She cried for a minute, then just stopped," Sara said as the baby looked at her with wide eyes, grasping her finger.

"Some don't, you're lucky," the paramedic smiled. "She really loves you."

Sara smiled. "Yes she does. I'd love to get back home, but I don't know if the roads will let us."

"They should be clearing it in a few hours."

Sara smiled. "Good. I know she's exhausted, but we have nothing here as far as supplies for this little one. No diapers, no formula." She sighed.

"She can feed off breast milk and dispatch sent us with diapers, just in case. Mind if we check Mom over?"

"Sure," Sara said, grabbing a couple blankets from her supplies.

The two paramedics attended to Catherine as Sara looked after the baby. "Blood pressure is a little low, but she is sleepy."

"And exhausted," Sara said putting a diaper on the baby and wrapping her up warm. "But she'll be ok, right?"

"They are both doing brilliantly."

Sara smiled, sitting by Catherine. "The only questions I have are when can we leave and how much are we going to be charged for this "clean up"?"

As Sara finished speaking there was a knock. "Everything ok? We're the owners, saw the ambulance..."

Sara turned. "Um, yes, but...We had a little...emergency and..."

"Oh, aren't you just adorable!" the woman exclaimed, spotting the baby. Immediately, she moved to coo over her.

Sara smiled. "Yes she is. And uh, we're sorry for the mess. I can help you clean it up..."

"Don't be silly. It's no trouble. I gave birth on a train once!"

"Wow. So how many kids do you have?"

"Five. And three adopted."

"Wow..."

"You ok here if we leave you guys in peace?"

Sara nodded. "We're basically waiting for the roads to clear, but first, can we change the bedding?"

"We've got a spare cabin across the way if you'd be more comfortable?"

Sara nodded. "Sure, though I don't know how well she can move just yet."

"We could take her in a chair before we go?" the paramedics offered.

"Please?" Sara helped Catherine sit up. "Hey, Cath..."

"Is she ok?" Catherine asked, slowly waking.

Sara nodded. "You're both fine. The owners have offered to help us get to clean cabin and the paramedics will take us. Is that ok?"

"If I can have cuddles again."

Sara smiled, handing her their daughter. "Here you are."

Catherine smiled, holding her close once she was in a chair. "Hello beautiful."

* * *

Sara smiled, kissing their heads and wrapping them in a warm blanket. "There. That should help."

Catherine smiled up at Sara once they were settled in the new cabin, and alone. "I just had a baby."

Sara smiled. "Yes you did. And it looks like the owners beat us here," she said, pointing to the crib and changing table with supplies underneath it.

Catherine smiled. "With no painkillers or air, stranded in a storm, with my beautiful wife who was absolutely amazing delivering her daughter."

"_Our_ daughter," Sara corrected, pulling over a rocking chair, "and one of us had to try to stay calm. Though, as much of an amazing experience as it was, if we have another, let's make sure we can actually get to a hospital. I loved it, really. But it was so nerve-wracking."

"Can we stay a few more days?"

Sara nodded. "Yes, as long as we're ok."

Catherine nodded. "I just want some time for the three of us. So we can get to know our gorgeous daughter in peace and keep her to ourselves."

Sara smiled. "Any names you like?"

"Depends if you want traditional or something else?"

"Hmm, maybe in between."

"Anything you like?"

"Uh...not sure. I thought we'd have a little while longer to think," Sara said.

Catherine smiled. "Do you like Savannah?"

"Hmm..."

"Or Poppy?"

"Or Ashlynn?" Sara asked.

"I like that much better," Catherine smiled, "Ashlynn Laura Sidle."

"Sidle?"

"What?"

"Why my name? Lindsay has yours."

"Because she's _our_ daughter, not mine and Eddie's."

Sara smiled. "That's perfect."

"Besides, I had some news the other day."

"Oh? What news?" Sara asked, sitting beside them.

"The adoption certificate came through. Lindsay is officially yours."

"_Ours_," Sara corrected again, kissing her softly.

Catherine returned the kiss softly. "And now we're a proper family."

"Yes we are."

"I love you, Sara Sidle."

"I love you too, Catherine Willows."

"_Sidle_," Catherine sighed, sleepily.

Sara smiled. "Sidle," she said, holding them close.

Catherine rested against her wife, happily falling asleep.

Sara covered them up, snuggling into her.

* * *

Catherine woke a few hours later, when the baby nuzzled her breast. Smiling, she shifted Ashlynn so she could feed, kissing Sara's forehead.

Sara woke slowly, stroking Ashlynn's cheek.

Catherine smiled, watching Sara. "I should call Lindsay."

Sara sat up, relaxing in bed.

Catherine shifted slightly as she dialed Lindsay at her mother's place, asking to speak to her.

"Hi Mom!"

"Hey Linds! How are you?"

"I'm good. How's the vacation?"

"Actually that's what I'm calling about..."

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Yes, but we'll be an extra day or two."

"So you're just extending your vacation?" Lindsay asked.

"I need to rest because your sister was born a few hours ago."

"I have a new sister? Really?!" she asked, enthusiastically.

Catherine immediately smiled. "Yes. Her name is Ashlynn."

"Aww! Really?! That's sweet!"

"We have no cell service, so I can't send you a picture, but I promise we'll be home as soon as I've rested, ok?"

Lindsay smiled. "Okay, I love you guys too."

"We love you loads. See you in a few days, honey."

"Okay, bye!"

Catherine smiled as she ended the call. "She's very excited."

"Sounds like it," Sara said.

"Here, she's done if you want burps and cuddles."

Sara grabbed a towel from the bathroom and walked back out, grabbing Ashlynn and putting her against her shoulder as she sat in the rocking chair, patting her back.

Catherine smiled, relaxing back against the pillows as she fell into a light sleep.

Sara sat burping Ashlynn and patting her back until her breathing evened out. Then she stood and laid her in the crib before crawling in beaside Catherine.

"Mmm, hi," Catherine whispered, pulling Sara close.

"Hi..."

"I couldn't have done this without you."

Sara snuggled into her. "Of course not. You would've freaked out even more," she said with a little laugh.

"I don't know why you're laughing, it's true."

"I know, but your body already knows what to do."

"You're an amazing Mom."

Sara smiled. "So are you, my baby."

Catherine kissed Sara gently. "I am so happy right now."

The brunette smiled, kissing her back.

Catherine moaned softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, so much!"

Catherine pulled the brunette closer, entwining their bodies as she fell asleep, smile on her face.

Sara covered them up, tucking her in.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, AA - MamaBirdCat & RosePetal7**


	3. Happy Family

Birth by Sea

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**3. Happy Family**

Over the next few days, Ashlynn never grew louder than the odd, short cry.

Catherine and Sara often sat just staring at the marvellous being they were now responsible for in wonder.

Now, on their last night at the cabin, having settled their daughter, Catherine pulled Sara close. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sara said, wrapping them up, "...but for what exactly?"

"Suggesting we came here, being a wonderful wife and mother, making me feel the most relaxed I have in months, loving me..."

Sara smiled. "It was amazing, And neither of us expected this to happen."

"And for always being there, like you promised."

"I loved it. It was such an amazing, unfoergettable experience."

Catherine smiled, kissing Sara gently.

Sara smiled back, kissing her.

Catherine smirked, moving to kiss Sara's neck.

Sara smiled. "Honey, I don't think what you're trying is a good idea."

"So I can't kiss my wife's neck then snuggle?"

"You can, but I wouldn't attempt sex for a few weeks."

Catherine nodded. "Though you are incredibly sexy with sick on your shoulder."

Sara looked over, groaning. "Looks like somebody ate too much," she said, shedding her shirt to the floor and pulling on another.

"Hey, I liked that shirt on you. You smelt of our daughter."

"Really? I suppose you'd say the same during a diaper change?"

"Perhaps not."

Sara smiled, sitting beside her again.

Catherine smiled widely, resting against her.

Sara kissed her cheek.

"Sara, I..."

"Yes?"

"It's just, what you said... about having another..."

"Yeah?"

"If we did, I'd like it to be yours. I'm quite happy to be the pregnant one, but I would like it to be your baby."

"Mine?"

"Biologically."

"My egg? Or..."

"Yes. Unless you want to carry it."

"I'm happy with you carrying as long as you don't mind."

Catherine smiled, kissing the brunette deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you ok?"

"Other than emotionally exhausted, yes."

Catherine smiled. "Come on, sleep. I want to hold you."

Sara nodded in agreement, sliding into bed beside her.

Catherine pulled Sara close, holding her tight as she dropped kisses to her forehead.

Sara smiled. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For marrying me, loving me, being amazing and giving me the most wonderful gift you ever could. It's been the best few years of my life."

Sara smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Forever."

"Now what do you want to do?"'

"Whatever you want."

Sara snuggled into her.

"This is perfect."

Sara nodded. "Is everything ready at the house? I don't remember."

"Yes, but if we're missing anything small, I'm sure we can send Mom out for it. I can't wait for Lindsay to meet her."

Sara smiled. "I know."

Catherine shifted slightly to kiss Sara deeply.

Sara kissed her back, pulling her close.

Catherine moaned softly. "Mmm, so beautiful."

"So are you."

Catherine smiled. "What time would you like to go?"

"I don't know. Not too early."

Catherine nodded. "I've never known a baby so quiet."

Sara nodded.

"Do you think she's ok?"

Sara got up, checking on her.

Ashlynn stared up at Sara.

Sara smiled, picking her up. "What's going on, huh?"

Ashlynn nestled against Sara. "Is she ok?"

Sara nodded, walking back over with her. "Yes, but it is strange."

"Maybe we should get her checked out in a few days."

"My thoughts exactly. We need to check her hearing and response. But she's a good baby other than that."

"Yes, she is," Catherine replied, pulling them closer.

Sara smiled, handing their daughter to Catherine.

Catherine held her securely against her chest as Ashlynn slowly closed her eyes. 'Our family," she said softly.

"Perfect."

Catherine was asleep against Sara's shoulder seconds later, an arm draped over her.

Sara pulled the blankets around them.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, & RosePetal7**


	4. Health

Birth by Sea

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**4. Health**

When Catherine woke hours later, Ashlynn was still fast asleep, whimpering as Catherine shifted to wake her for a feed.

Sara opened her eyes sleepily.

"Go back to sleep for a bit. We need to get up soon."

Sara nodded, kissing her cheek and rolling over, falling back asleep.

Catherine smiled, watching Ashlynn as she fed, then getting up to pace as she burped her.

Sara snuggled into the blankets, trying to stay warm.

Catherine pulled another blanket over Sara, kissing her forehead, then moved out to the living room.

Sara smiled, snuggling in deeper.

A few seconds later, Catherine accidentally knocked a glass to the floor with a loud smash and Ashlynn began screaming. "God, shh... I'm sorry baby..." Catherine whispered.

Sara was up, running out after the crash. "What happened?"

"I just knocked a glass. We're fine," Catherine replied, trying to soothe their daughter.

Sara walked over, wrapping her arms around them, swaying with them gently. "Shh, it's ok baby... You're ok. Nobody will hurt you."

Catherine kissed Sara's cheek as Ashlynn grew quiet, holding tightly to Sara's top.

Sara kissed Ashlynn's head. "Shh... We've got you."

"At least we know she can hear," Catherine said softly.

"That's true," Sara said, shivering.

"Still cold?" Catherine asked, placing her dressing gown over Sara's shoulders.

Sara nodded, pulling it on. "Freezing."

"Here, take her," Catherine replied, "She's toasty and I need to clean this up."

Sara nodded, sitting in a chair and wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Are you coming down with something?" Catherine asked, sweeping up the shattered glass.

"I hope not," Sara said, lying Ashlynn on a pile of blankets and going into the bathroom, finding a thermometer.

"Who's Mama's beautiful girl?" Catherine smiled as she sat beside Ashlynn, looking over her.

Sara walked back out, frowning.

"Temperature?" Catherine asked.

"103.2"

"Oh dear," Catherine sighed. "Shall we leave as soon as we get her off to sleep? You can't drive."

Sara nodded, sighing. "I'll pack our bags. I can't touch her."

"We may have to take a few stops if she wakes for a feed, and I'm still exhausted."

Sara nodded again. "That's fine. But how is she going to get back with no car seat?"

"The owners said they had one left a while ago that we can take."

Sara nodded again, quickly packing the bags and throwing them in the car before collapsing into a chair. "I don't feel like I'm going to puke. I just...feel weak and tired and achy."

"Then we need to get you home in front of the warm fire."

"But...I shouldn't...be with...the baby..."

"What do you propose we do?"

Sara shook her head. "Leave me in the spare room until I'm well? Or have your mom take her. But you'll never do that, so I guess I'll be alone for a few days."

"I can't let Mom take her. She's only a few days old. Anyway..." Catherine paused as her cell found signal in the only place in the cabin, and she had a quick conversation with her mother, sighing when she hung up.

"Then lock me in."

"I can't. It's not that simple."

"Why? You have a daughter. You know what to do," Sara said.

"Lindsay's got tonsillitis."

Sara sighed. "Great. Two sick people. Listen. You can't get sick. You can't afford to. After we get back, I'll check into a hotel."

"No, Sara. I won't let you."

"Cath, the baby can't get sick. What are you going to do?"

Catherine rubbed her forehead. "I don't know. Whatever we do, promise you'll stay with Lindsay? I hate seeing her sick, especially when I can't comfort her."

Sara nodded. "Absolutely. Does she need to have them out?"

"At some point. We're waiting for a date. They said last time, they can't operate when they're infectious."

"Okay, so what's she supposed to do?"

"Mom's got her some antibiotics, then lots of cuddles, rest and ice cream."

Sara nodded. "Can you make me an appointment to get some antibiotics?"

"Yes, and we can stop on the way. Listen, the baby stuff is at ours so why don't I drop you to Mom's to be with Lindsay?"

"After the antibiotics?" Sara asked, beginning to sweat, though she was shivering.

"Yes. Now, go to the car and we'll meet you in a minute."

Sara wrapped another blanket around herself and walked out to the car. After getting in, adjusting the covers and the seat, she was asleep in seconds.

Catherine carefully placed Ashlynn in the car seat and put the rest of their things into the car, smiling over at Sara as she got in. Catherine drove for a couple of hours before pulling over for a stop, feeding Ashlynn then continued her journey, Sara out cold.

She stopped off to get Sara's prescription, then drove to her mother's. Reaching over, her fingers brushed Sara's cheek lightly. "Baby..."

Sara's eyes opened slowly. "Hmm?"

"We're at Mom's honey."

Sara nodded, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I got your antibiotics. Did you want me to walk you to the door?"

"Can you?"

Catherine nodded, getting Ashlynn out of the car before walking with Sara up the path, knocking.

Sara held tightly to Catherine, feeling exhausted.

Catherine kissed Sara's forehead gently. "We love you, ok? Make sure you get plenty of rest so you can come back to us soon."

Sara nodded, kissing her hand as she took her bags and trudged inside.

"Thanks Mom. Call anytime," Catherine smiled before walking away from the house feeling saddened.

From the second Ashlynn woke that evening she cried and cried. She missed Sara. They both did. Catherine gave a heavy sigh a few hours later when she finally fell asleep, shattered.

Sara, meanwhile, had slept since she'd hit the bed in the spare room.

Lindsay joined her in the small hours, curling up close with her as she too fell asleep.

Sara wrapped her arm around her, pulling the covers over them to combat her own chill.

* * *

By the time morning came, Catherine had been awake more than asleep. She text Sara a picture of Ashlynn just before ten. 'Morning Mommy x'

Sara woke to the buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She opened it, smiling at the message before taking one of herself and Lindsay to send back, oblivious to how white and exhausted she looked.

'Sara, honey, you look really sick. Maybe I should call a doctor to check you over x'

'Please x. I feel awful. The meds only make me sleep, but I haven't even been on them a full day yet x'

'Doctor will be with you within the hour. Love you both x'

'Love you two too. She's not sick, is she? X'

'She's fine. Don't worry about us.' Catherine replied as Lindsay stirred.

Sara stroked her cheek. "Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"My throat hurts," Lindsay managed.

Sara nodded, sitting up, then moaning as she hit the pillows again. "I'll get you ice cream after the doctor comes to check me over, ok?"

Lindsay shook her head. "You're sick too. Grandma can get it. I miss Mommy."

Sara nodded again. "I miss her too. Look, she sent a picture."

Lindsay grinned. "She's cute!"

Sara nodded. "She sure is."

"When can we go see her?"

"We need to get better first."

Lindsay nodded as her Grandma entered. "Ice cold drink for you," she said to Lindsay, then turned to Sara, "I wasn't sure which you wanted because of your fever so I made you a tea and an iced water."

Sara smiled, sipping the tea. "Thanks. Catherine called a doctor and they should be here within the hour to see me as I feel worse than yesterday."

"No offense, but you do look really ill."

Sara groaned, holding the ice water to her head. "I know."

"Any new symptoms?"

Sara shook her head. "Haven't thrown up or anything. Not nauseous. Just tired an achy. Hurts to move."

"Cough?"

"A little bit."

"Pneumonia?"

"Hope not."

"So do I," she smiled, kissing Lindsay's head.

Sara nodded. "Though Cath did make me promise to take care of Lindsay."

"Can I get you anything to eat? "

"I'm not hungry. I'm too sore," Sara moaned, snuggling back under the covers.

"Just shout if you need me."

Sara nodded.

A couple of hours later, Catherine text Sara once more. 'What did the doctor say?'

'Pneumonia, but I'm not contagious or sick enough for the hospital. Gave me different meds. I can actually take a breath without being sore. He thought I was at the worst of it, but I have to take the meds until they're gone x'

'Which will be how long?'

'5 days to a week'

Catherine sighed heavily. 'I miss you.'

'Miss you too'

"Looks like it's you and me all week baby girl," Catherine said, as Ashlynn finally fell asleep in her arms.

Sara sighed, falling asleep.

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt, & RosePetal7**


	5. All in One

Birth by Sea

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

**5. All in One**

It was a long, exhausting week for all of them, Sara and Lindsay as they recovered and Catherine all on her own with an unsettled Ashlynn, but finally her mother could drop her wife and daughter home.

Sara walked in with Lindsay. "I can bring you some ice cream if you want."

"Am I hearing things or is that my beautiful wife?" Catherine called from the sofa where she was curled up with Ashlynn.

Sara smiled, sitting beside her. "That depends. How long have you been hearing these things?" she asked, cuddling them close. "Oh, god, I've missed you guys."

"We've missed you so much!" Catherine replied, resting against her wife.

Sara kissed their cheeks. "Hi baby girl. Did you miss Mama, huh?"

"Oh, the answer to that is definitely yes," Catherine replied, handing Ashlynn to her.

Sara snuggled little Ashlynn close, kissing her head.

Ashlynn settled for the first time that day as Catherine gave a happy sigh.

Lindsay ran in seconds later, stopping as she watched Sara, then reached a hand to Ashlynn, who took her finger. "Hi. I'm your big sister."

Sara smiled. "She's sweet."

Lindsay nodded. "How is my big girl feeling now?" Catherine asked.

"Better Mommy. A little sore and sleepy though."

"How about we go snuggle for a while?"

Lindsay nodded, crawling into Catherine's lap. "I like it here."

"In my lap?" Catherine asked, holding her daughter close.

"Mhm," Lindsay said, snuggling into her.

"Because you couldn't when the baby was in my tummy?"

"Yes."

"I've missed you so much!" Catherine said as Lindsay snuggled against her neck.

Sara leaned into Catherine. "You know, I've been thinking. Do you think the reason Ashynn is so calm and quiet around me is because I was the first person she saw after she was born?"

"Probably. Or because you always talked to her, so she's used to your voice. Or maybe it's just because you're completely wonderful."

Sara smiled, kissing Catherine's cheek.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, finally. I have a day left of antobiotics and I'm still tired, but it's nothing like I felt before."

"I can't believe she's asleep," Catherine whispered.

"Bad week?" Sara asked.

Catherine nodded. "She missed you."

"Really? Aww! That's so cute!"

"It wasn't cute when I was up for hours on end whilst she screamed."

Sara nodded, snuggling into Catherine. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I'd have screamed too if you'd left me."

"I didn't want to."

"I know," Catherine yawned, "Lindsay's asleep."

"Should we put them to bed?" Sara asked.

"As long as we cuddle after."

The brunette nodded, standing and walking to lay their newest member in the nursery.

Catherine gently placed Lindsay in bed, covering her over. She kissed her forehead before watching Sara from the nursery door. "You're brilliant with her," she whispered.

Sara smiled, walking back over. "I hope so."

Catherine took Sara's hand, walking them to their bedroom, then pulled the brunette into bed. "You, Sidle, are an amazing mother. She missed you so much when you were gone. As did I. You're much better with her than I was with Lindsay."

"Why's that?"

"You're just a natural. You know exactly what to do to soothe her. I'm only the way I am with her from experience. I can't believe you've not had a baby around before."

Sara shook her head. "Not once."

Catherine smiled then gave Sara a slow, lingering kiss.

Sara moaned softly, kissing back.

"I love you," Catherine murmured.

"I love you too."

Catherine gave a content sigh. "It's so good to have you in my arms again."

"It feels perfect," Sara agreed.

"You feel perfect," Catherine corrected.

Sara smiled, kissing her slowly with all the passion she could bring forth.

Catherine moaned ever so softly wishing the kiss would never end.

Sara wrapped her arms around Catherine tightly, moaning softly.

Catherine slipped her hands under the back of Sara's top, running her hands lightly along her back.

Sara moaned.

Catherine placed her palms to Sara's lower back, pressing her closer as her tongue teased Sara's.

Sara smiled, pulling back slowly. "Can we sleep now?"

"Absolutely," Catherine smiled.

Sara changed, crawling under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

Catherine was asleep seconds later, completely exhausted.

Sara rolled toward her, wrapping her arms around Catherine.

Catherine sighed happily in her sleep. Her family were finally back together again.

Sara held her tighter. It had been one hell of a week, but all four of them were, happy, healthy, and together.

**THE END**

* * *

**Reviews: helly1bradleywyatt,**


End file.
